princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CzechOut
I see the problem of yours. Tinker Bell's series, as well as Disney Fairies and Disney Princess are really the famous franchises of Disney, so I'm not very surprised if there's various of them. The Wikis you linked me there do not match the requirements in the administration, format and such from the wikis I have experienced to edit. We don't follow any comics of Disney Fairies, or even books, nor Peter Pan's series or even the NeverGirls book series. In the other hand, the Disney Princess wiki contains the such other things I don't work for: live-actions, books and such, and even some predicted/hoped-to-be Princesses/female characters, mean they contain the unofficial things and such. Well, different people have different things in mind, but I hope my reason points out something for you... 13:35, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, I originally joined this wiki to help my friend RoseXinh, the founder, add some content. This wiki was originally two separate wikis, Disney Fairies and Disney Princesses, until we merged them together. Personally, I think merging would be a great idea, but there are one or two things I'm concerned about. Firstly, upon entering those wikis, I realize that Rose and I have much higher administration standards and are much more organized concerning rule pages. I just fear if we merge the wikis together, we may have arguments about which pages are necessary. They might be minimalists, but I'm a maximist when it comes to rule pages. Secondly, Rose and I are much more advanced in codes and would probably want to change the theme to our preference... so basically if we merged the wikis, Rose and I (although we try not to) will be bossy dictators. As an administrator on two major wikis, I understand the importance of having a large, vibrant and involved community, but somehow, I don't think we can achieve that working with the other wikis. I don't think I'm the best to be explaining this, as Rose could probably give you a more detailed answer. Thanks for bringing that up though! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:09, March 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't really know how to keep people to stay at any place if they don't really like. I'll just check their edits and activities. In the worst case that they make wrong edit, I'll revert/fix those, give out warning messages for them and after a defined number of warning message, they'll be blocked, I figure that's how I keep things in their cycle. I actually have never joint or worked in the Wikis you linked me there, so I don't really know how to answer the question about difference. I don't think I will sell this wiki, even it's on a hiatus since people are busy. 14:12, March 17, 2014 (UTC) I actually have 2 reason for merging those wikis. But I honestly don't really understand if you know about these or not. #Disney Fairies was a part of Disney Princess, before Disney decided to separate them. #We worked as admins in here, but we couldn't find time maintain so many wikis that each of us worked for at least 2 wikis, exclude Disney Princess and/or Disney Fairies. Plus that we're still students and we can't just stay in Internet for a day. I don't understand about "strict" to Disney Fairies around. So I answer what's always in my mind. This wiki can work with those 2 franchises, no matter they're related or not, like many cross-over wikis that exist in here, just that this wiki is not a cross-over one since those franchises are connected instead. For your suggestions, I don't feel like working in any wikis anymore. I had to fulfill admin permission in many wikis, and I work part-time for some wikis, and I have my life and my study as a university student, so I don't find time doing those. I don't find anything terrible or such, but I don't really have time, and I don't really enjoy the things I used to do anymore, so that's why. 15:21, March 17, 2014 (UTC)